


like recognizes like

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-cest, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - M/M/M, idk this went off the rails and i never posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hakyeon hears Wonshik make a little questioning noise as he approaches the mirror, touches the glass. His hand goes through, hits his own warm skin. The reflection tilts his head to the side, levels a seductive gaze on Hakyeon, and Hakyeon's mind fills with ideas all at once."





	like recognizes like

**Author's Note:**

> [sings] i've been off in paris for so long~
> 
> no, actually, i just have So Many Things irl all the time. orz
> 
> i did not write this recently, which you know already because it's not yeongeun. i found this sitting in my google docs from an abandoned porn challenge ages ago. but! here it is anyway, sort of edited.

Hakyeon pants, collapses on Wonshik against the mirror, tips his sweaty head so it rests on Wonshik's shoulder. They've got the choreo down for their stage. It's two a.m., but they do. And they've recorded it, so they can find any weak points.

Wonshik doesn't speak, just breathes heavily in response. His legs are splayed out on the floor, his arms flopping weakly at his sides. He lets Hakyeon rest against him with only a grunt of protest.

"You did good work tonight," Hakyeon praises, breathless, and Wonshik's shoulder shifts under Hakyeon's head to acknowledge him. "You can sit, I'm going to run through it one more time. Solo." Wonshik groans and Hakyeon hefts himself to his feet, lurching away in search of a water bottle.

He finds one nearby, in his locker, and gulps it down. Wonshik perks up a bit as he watches Hakyeon shake out his tired limbs, play the unabashedly sexy music for their shared stage.

Hakyeon keeps his eyes on his reflection as he dances, his movements loose and fluid, and then it changes, his reflection no longer following him—now dancing Wonshik's part, now coming closer to Hakyeon. The music thuds in the background, forgotten.

He hears Wonshik make a little questioning noise as he approaches the mirror, touches the glass. His hand goes through, hits his own warm skin. The reflection tilts his head to the side, levels a seductive gaze on Hakyeon, and Hakyeon's mind fills with ideas all at once.

Hakyeon reaches out, tugs mirror-Hakyeon to himself, and that smirk. That sultry, clever smile he’s directed at himself in backstage dressing rooms more times than he can count, securing himself in the knowledge that he holds power over all the hearts assembled to watch him perform.

He drags the duplicate in and kisses that smirk off his face. Mirror-Hakyeon chuckles, a low, throaty sound, and kisses back, just as passionate, hands wandering just as far, touching Hakyeon exactly the way he touches himself. Leisurely, luxurious, like he has all the time in the world. Hakyeon feels hands slip under his loose sweatpants, grabbing his ass firmly, squeezing and holding until Hakyeon’s hips cant forward, meeting the firm press of muscle where a thigh has inserted itself between his legs.

Hakyeon lets himself be manhandled and kissed, hot, hungry kisses that feel more like fucking than love, and two fingers slide inward to tease at Hakyeon’s entrance, and God, he’s hard, he  _ wants _ . He breaks the kiss to gasp, "Wonshik," and mirror-Hakyeon just laughs again, moves down to bite at Hakyeon’s neck. Hakyeon grinds shamelessly against his duplicate’s thigh, rolling his hips lazily, putting his weight into it to feel the drag of fabric against him. "Wonshikkie," he begs again, moaning out the last syllable as teeth tease at his earlobe. "Wonshik, Wonshik, please—"

Wonshik’s been watching with one hand on his cock, lips parted in disbelief, but now he rolls to his feet, comes forward to press himself against Hakyeon’s back. Hakyeon can feel him, the hard line of his dick teasing at what Wonshik could give him—so easily, he’s so open, Wonshik had fucked him while he was microwaving dinner—and Hakyeon whines, high and needy. Mirror-Hakyeon’s dropped to his knees, pressing hot kisses over Hakyeon’s clothed groin. Hakyeon ruts forward to drag his hips along the duplicates, face, back again to rub against Wonshik, who’s got both hands under Hakyeon’s shirt, chafing at his nipples to make him writhe against Wonshik.

"Ah," Wonshik murmurs in Hakyeon’s ear, and Hakyeon tips his head back onto Wonshik’s shoulder. "Hakyeon, you look so sexy dancing. I didn’t get to see you much before."

"Wonshik-ah," Hakyeon moans as his pants and underwear are tugged to the ground, "I—ah," a hot mouth around his cock, taking it all in at once. "I’m sure it wasn’t my best work," he gasps finally, as Wonshik’s cock slips between his cheeks. His skin is bare—Wonshik must have pushed his clothing away—and Hakyeon can feel slick wet against his entrance, but he can’t think with the way a tongue teases under the head of his cock, the hand squeezing just painfully enough at his balls.

Wonshik’s lips find the line of Hakyeon’s jaw, his hands moving down to run over the sensitive skin of Hakyeon’s stomach. "I want you," Wonshik confesses, his teeth teasing at the shell of Hakyeon’s ear, his breath warm. "So I think you’re doing well."

Hakyeon whines again, because words won’t come, he can’t  _ think _ —

"Wonshik," he pleads. Wonshik moans piteously, buries his face in Hakyeon’s exposed neck, biting at the join of neck and shoulder. Hakyeon never pleads. “Wonshik, please, please, I need you again—“

And Wonshik’s fingers move down to press into Hakyeon, slick with spit. "You’re still loose," Wonshik says, awe tinging his voice. "I could just slide right into you, hyung."

"Yes, please, Wonshik—" He can’t finish the sentiment because mirror-Hakyeon pulls off, blows cold air over Hakyeon, and takes him again in one long motion, and Hakyeon’s breath punches out of him in a drawn-out moan.

"Yeah, okay, yeah—" Wonshik stammers with the unsteady words of the desperately aroused. He lifts his other hand to offer it to Hakyeon, who licks obligingly over Wonshik’s fingers, stifling another moan around them.

And then Wonshik’s inside him, and it’s hot and fast, the mouth on his dick moving away with the same slick, obscene noises that Hakyeon hears when he goes down on Wonshik. It’s quickly replaced by a hand that moves exactly like Hakyeon’s—it is Hakyeon’s—stroking him in time with the sharp, intense snaps of Wonshik’s hips. "Fuck, hyung, I—I—you’re so _hot_ , hyung," Wonshik babbles, and Hakyeon laughs. It turns into another moan as Wonshik finds that angle, goes harder—and that hand tightens, and pain shoots up his thighs from the way his balls are being handled, and it just makes everything that much _exquisite—_

Hakyeon shouts when he comes, his voice echoing wordlessly from the mirrored walls—he turns his head against Wonshik’s shoulder to look at himself as he’s fucked through it, and he looks wrecked, pulled and pushed between himself and Wonshik, his back arched, sweat dripping from his temples.

He shoots across his duplicate’s face, fists a desperate hand in his hair and drags him to his feet to lick the taste of himself out of his mouth as he’s fucked to the point of overstimulation. His release smears between them. He whimpers Wonshik’s name into the kiss, and receives a bite to his lower lip for his trouble. Wonshik’s moaning now, his breath dragging in loudly as he watches Hakyeon make out with his reflection, coax him into a grind against Hakyeon’s clothed abs—

Hakyeon breaks the kiss to pitch himself back against Wonshik, who bands his arms around Hakyeon’s chest and fucks him in earnest, only a few more times before he makes a helpless, abandoned noise into Hakyeon’s ear and presses himself flush against Hakyeon, his hips moving shallowly as he moans out his release.

"Hakyeon," he sighs as he loosens the crush of his arms around Hakyeon’s chest. "Mmm…don’t you think you’re forgetting someone?"

"I—" Hakyeon watches as Wonshik drops to a crouch, falls back to sit, exhausted, on the floor. Hakyeon sinks to his knees and mirror-Hakyeon pulls him in for another kiss, guiding Hakyeon’s hand to the heavy arousal between his legs. Hakyeon takes it in a firm grip through the sweats that match his own, breaks the kiss to demand, "Hands and knees."

He’s answered with the same amused, calm expression he knows he uses on unruly members, so he kisses the challenge out, fucks his reflection’s mouth with his tongue, slow and thorough. Wonshik makes a despondent noise from where he’s slumped on the floor and Hakyeon laughs into the kiss, pushes forward until he’s met with yielding submission. He gives the cock in his hand the same rough treatment he’d received earlier, hears the same broken moan, drags long, tan limbs into place. What Hakyeon wants, he tends to get.

"Now be good," Hakyeon admonishes ("Cha Hakyeon," comes Wonshik’s plea) as he peels the clothes from his reflection’s lower half. He gets the sweats down to where knee meets floor and spends a moment just running his hands over bare thighs, giving cock and balls a brief squeeze. Hips jolt backward in response, in anticipation.

Hakyeon smiles slow and satisfied as he goes in. A shiver runs up mirror-Hakyeon's spine at the first touch of Hakyeon's tongue at his entrance, and Hakyeon licks more firmly, hears the escalation of moans before he changes angle and sucks, worries the rim with his lips. He gets one hand on a leaking cock, strokes in time with how he presses his tongue inside, enchanted by the flex of muscles where he grips the back of the duplicate's thigh. By the arch of his own back, the flush under the tan skin, the throaty sound of his own voice.

Has he always been this loud, he wonders, as he moves his hand faster, hips pitching forward to meet his strokes, fucking back onto his mouth until he hears a long, shuddery moan and feels come pulse over his hand, making everything too slippery as Hakyeon pulls back. He wipes his mouth with his clean hand, watches as his reflection rolls languidly over, a self-indulgent smile plastered across his face as he winks, puts a finger to his lips, and fades back into the mirror.

And then it's just Hakyeon and Wonshik, sated and overworked in their dance studio. And Wonshik crawls over to Hakyeon, kisses him—Hakyeon's hard again, Wonshik sinks onto him—

Hakyeon wakes up on the dorm's living room couch. Wonshik's mixtape is still streaming on his phone, which blinks a warning about having low battery. Hakyeon ignores it. He gets up, stretches, wanders into Wonshik's room and crawls into bed with him.

"Mmmmfuck are you doing here?" Wonshik mumbles, mostly asleep, as Hakyeon inserts himself into Wonshik's arms.

"Weird dream," Hakyeon mutters back, and Wonshik pats his back in drowsy sympathy before falling still again.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment if you're so inclined! i promise i read them and respond...eventually.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/elysiyeon)
> 
> [tumblr](http://rapjoonhyung.tumblr.com)


End file.
